Tale of the Lone Uzumaki
by Uzumakirendan23998
Summary: The 7th Hokage left the shinobi world after seeing the last of his precious people leave for the pure world. With no ties to his world, he left to counter the threat of the Ōtsutsuki clan. A decision that plunged him into a whole new world of myths. Watch what lies ahead of the eternal Hokage, cursed and blessed at the same time. A man who has given up on happiness.
1. Chapter 1: Settling into The New World

**Hello guys. Uzumakirendan23998** **here.**

**It's my first fanfiction and there are some things you need to know.**

**1\. English isn't my native language and while I improved a lot then I used to be there are still grammatical errors in this fiction. So please bear with me.**

**2\. I'm writing this to improve my skills and for fun. I'll welcome positive criticism but ignore the flames. Face it, your flaming isn't going to help me.**

**3\. Naruto will be an OOC.**

**4\. It will be a haren fic but he will have only 4 girls/women in the harem. No more than that.**

**Now let's continue with the story. If you have any ideas or see any mistakes please tell me in the review section or PM me.**

**Chapter 1: ****Settling into a New World**

Akeno Himejima, Queen and best friend of Rias Gremory blinked as she saw the new and the first male student of her school walking down the dark streets of Kuoh with a backpack on his back. The directors of Kuoh Academy had decided to turn the school co-ed but it was going to come in effect from next year yet this boy submitted his documents along with other girls at the start of the new classes and somehow, miraculously, the academy's administration accepted him, thus making him the first ever male student in the history of Kuoh Academy.

Many teachers brought this up with the Principal but she told them it was the decision of the directors and she sees no harm in allowing a boy to study in the institution.

Akeno chose to follow the mysterious and happy go lucky blond and see for herself what was he doing at this time all alone? She had nothing else to do after completing her contract for the night.

The boy walked into a restaurant nearby and ordered a lot of food to be packed. She followed him inside and ordered a cup of coffee for her in the meantime. She was left speechless at the amount of food he had ordered. How he was going to pay for all this food? He was supposed to be a poor orphan who got lucky and get a scholarship in her school right?

'Is he that hungry? Don't tell me he's thinking to grab the food and run out without paying for it.' The young hybrid thought in her mind.

Her theory was proved wrong when he took out his wallet and in fact paid for all the food. She raised a brow at how well and casually the manager was treating him. It looked like as if he knows the blond well and by the looks, the staff was giving him it seems that he was a regular customer there.

The blond placed the food securely in the bag on his back and left after saying his goodbye to the people working there.

She followed him again after he left the place with food but this time he decided to run instead to walk and despite her being a devil she was having difficulty keeping up with him. After a while, she stopped and summoned her wings with a scowl on her face.

'Is he really normal? I have never seen a human running so fast.' She said inside her head and took off after him.

After 10 minutes they reached the area where poor people, thugs and even some prostitutes of the town lived in.

What was he doing here? A boy like him shouldn't be in a place like this. She saw as he walked down in the crowd before vanishing from her sight. The beautiful raven-haired girl let out a groan. It just had to happen right now. She shook her head and decided to search for her new classmate.

By the time she found him his bag was empty and he was sitting with some small children with their parents beside them. She could even see some woman there who looked proper prostitutes in the small crowd around him.

This time he had a black mask covering half of his face from the people.

"You are such a generous boy. Why don't you come with me, I can think of a few ways to repay you for your generosity." Akeno's eyes snapped towards one of the women.

She was old enough to know the hidden meaning behind her words. She looked back at the blond who was staring at the woman blankly.

"Stop this Kyoko-san or I will not share anything with you from now on." He said in his monotone voice.

"At least he doesn't think with his penis," Akeno muttered from her position in the air.

"I'm going now. I will say once again stop all this bad work and do something good." She heard him say.

"Hahaha keep trying Naruto and maybe you will succeed in changing us for real." A man, obviously a thug from the way he dressed, said with a grin.

Naruto didn't say anything in response. Instead, he began to walk away when he suddenly stopped and looked directly at her.

Akeno gasped as his bright blue locked with her violet ones. He stared at her for a moment before shaking his head and continue his walk.

It should be impossible for him to see her from down there. Maybe it was not her and something else he was looking at.

She reasoned with herself.

**A Month Later**

Akeno giggled slightly at the sight of Naruto trying to find a place to eat his lunch in peace. He was clearly trying to avoid the girls after him but so far he was failing miserably. She had been observing Uzumaki Naruto for the past month whenever she found some free time. She was relieved when the blond acted normally and showed no sign of nervousness or fear around her. She was afraid that she would have to use magic to erase his memories if he had seen her that night.

"Akeno what's the matter with you? You seem very interested in Uzumaki-san."

Akeno laughed a bit at her best friend and 'King'.

"He's a unique boy, Rias." The 'Queen' said mysteriously.

Rias raised a brow but said nothing. He was maybe unique but nothing special. He got no sacred gear inside him and even his magical reserves were pathetic, even for a human.

"Naruto-san!" She heard Akeno shout.

Akeno continued when Naruto looked at her. "You can sit with us if you like. We won't bother you." She said with a smile.

Naruto contemplated her offer for some time. On one hand, he wanted to get all those girls off of his back but on the other he really didn't want to go there and sit with his stalker. Not to forget he had seen her with those wings. Yep, he knows that the girl had been observing him for the past month.

**"Accept it Naruto. Maybe we will find something more about this world from them."** Kurama's deep voice echoed in his mind.

Naruto nodded his head and walked up to the duo of devils.

"Thank you Himejima-san..." He said and looked at Rias as he didn't know her name.

"You don't know who I am?" The crimson-haired girl asked.

"Uh... no." He replied with a raised brow. Was he supposed to know the name of everyone here?

"Rias... Rias Gremory. Nice to meet you, Uzumaki-san." The redhead said with a bow.

"Likewise, Gremory-san." He said and sat opposite to them.

Naruto eats his lunch in silence as Rias and Akeno sweet talk his chasers to leave him alone for now. They all left without a word as if in some kind of trance.

**"Hmmm, it's like Genjutsu..."** The mighty fox muttered from inside him.

'Yeah, so it seems.'

"Everyone in our class believes you are broken financially, you know?" Akeno commented after he finished his lunch.

"I told everyone during the introduction that I'm an orphan but the others made up this whole 'financially broken' and 'poor guy' thing. I never said that." He replied calmly.

Akeno nodded her head. True, the other students deliberately made up this story about him and she too believed them.

"So why did you applied for admission in Kuoh Academy knowing its an all girl school?" Rias decided to ask the one question she could think of.

Naruto flushed slightly and mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" Rias questioned, not being able to hear him the first time.

"I didn't know that fact until later. Kuoh Academy is the closest school to my house and that was the only reason I decided to submit my forms here." The two devils sweat dropped at him.

"Really?" The heiress asked.

Naruto nodded his head with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Yeah, I recently moved to this town and the son of my landlord happens to be in the police. He told me to get myself in some school as soon as possible or I would find myself in trouble." He replied with his fox-like grin.

"And you didn't even check before applying for admission here?" Akeno was the one to question this time.

"Hehehe nope," Naruto replied as he jumped to his feet, "Anyway, thanks for saving me from those girls. I should get going now."

"Bye Naruto-san," Akeno said brightly while Rias just gave him a short wave.

"Bye, see you later." He gave them his famous grin and left silently.

**Shōsuke Household**

Oshiro Shōsuke, an old man with white hair and a small goatee giggled as he read the notes of the brat that recently moved into his house. Who knew the blond was just a closet pervert like him? Especially after he gave him a long lecture about modesty for checking out the lady police officer his idiot son had brought home last week. Hiding a treasure like this from a free spirit like him? Unforgivable. If Uzumaki boy agreed to give him more of these notes he will be opted to give him some big favours.

Like concession in the rent, free meals and even some advice on wooing the young girls. He was not called the 'Playboy' in his young days for nothing.

"Hehehe~ this is a masterpiece..." He giggled once again, turning the page as he continued to read the content.

"I'm home..." the lock of the front door clicked open and he heard the Uzumaki brat announcing his return from the school.

Naruto raised a brow seeing the usual eccentric and loud old man sitting in his chair with his back towards him.

"What are you doing old man? I hope nothing perverted."

Black eyes turned and glared at him for interrupting his fun.

"What if I am, brat?" Oshiro snapped with a snarl, "Go to your room and take a shower, will you? You smell horrible."

"Are you sure it's not coming from you? You were the one lying on the roof in your boxers today morning muttering about how good the sunlight feels on your skin." Naruto said with a scowl as he left the room.

"Keep dreaming boy." Oshiro shot back.

Oshiro watched him go before rolling the paper in his hands and securing it into his robes.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you started this war but I will be the one to end it." He said and quickly made a dash to his room.

**Later**

Shikida Shōsuke looked between his old man and their new tenant. Oshiro was smirking at the blond who in return was glaring murderously at the aged citizen. Every now and then the blond would shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"What's the matter, Naruto? You don't look well to me." The officer asked politely.

"Hmmph the youngling didn't know with whom he was messing with. So I, in my infinite wisdom, decided to teach him a lesson." Oshiro decided to butt in before Naruto could open his mouth.

The Jinchurikki growled at the annoying man.

"He put itching powder in my towel and boxers..." A tick mark appeared on his head when the younger Shōsuke joined his father in laughing at his predicament.

"Well sorry, Naruto but my idiotic old man loves to prank others," Shikida said, still chuckling.

**"Well It's really amusing to see someone pranking you for once Naruto-kun."**

'Just you wait Mata-chan. I will have my revenge soon.' Naruto responded with a dark glint in his eyes.

Oshiro noticed it too and immediately recognized him as a fellow prankster who was planning for revenge.

He clicked his tongue. 'You are on, brat.' He thought the with a challenging glare aimed at the former shinobi.

The rest of the dinner went well with the junior Shōsuke inquiring Naruto about his school and such. Oshiro teased the blond about being a horny monster for choosing a previously all-girl school. He remembered not to utter a single word about his notes. He would not be parted with his precious treasure. But first, he had to convince Uzumaki for giving him more of those notes of his.

After washing the dishes, the three of them retired to their rooms. Shikida told the other two that he would be spending thr night outside on duty.

Oshiro nodded his head and was the first to leave. He had something to finish after all. Naruto followed his suit after telling the man to take care.

**x-x**

**"Uzumaki!"**

The former hokage smirked and locked his door. No one pranks him and gets away with it. He was not called the 'Prankster King from Hell' back home for nothing. Walking over to his bed he picked up his headphones and put them on.

'Night everyone~' He said to the mighty beasts inside him and closed his eyes.

It was a good thing that Shikida wasn't at home for the night. He smiled evilly, ignoring an angry Oshiro with orange hair and pink goatee banging his door.

**One day later**

Naruto whistled as he continued to walk around the town aimlessly. A clone was doing his homework for him back home. Old man Oshiro was really mad when he finally came down for breakfast this morning. For a moment he thought he was really furious but that thought was trashed by the old pervert's next words. He screamed, quite dramatically, how he was going to charm those hot milfs in the park now? He tried to tackle him to the ground. Oshiro wanted to unleash his manly fury on him, according to the old man, but he simply sidestepped at the last second and watched with cruel satisfaction as the former white-haired man slammed into the wall..., quite harshly if he says so.

Safe to say Oshiro passed out after that. The Jinchurikki made sure to heal the little scratch he got and put him back into his bed before leaving for school.

That brings his attention to the other matter.

School.

Getting average scores in every subject there was easy for him and he even got to join the 'Gardening Club'. He always liked plants and even had some in his old run down apartment in Konoha as a child. Going to the Kuoh Academy was a good way for him to pass time. Especially, now that he had nothing to do on his hands. All of his friends in Konoha and elemental nations has already passed on to the next life. So no point in going back there.

So yeah watching those children banter and gossiping among each other is fun.

He stopped when his blue eyes noticed a couple walking by him. The man had his right arm wrapped around the woman and she was leaning into him with her head on his shoulder. He smiled seeing the happy smiles on their faces as they walked past him.

'Hinata...' His smile turned sad as he sent a silent prayer for the departed soul.

He dated Hinata for some time after the war but once Tōneri revealed what Kaguya actually did to him, he stopped. It was very hard for him to end things between them and he had to do it slowly or otherwise she would have sensed something wrong in there. He received a lot of harsh words and hate from his friends for turning her down and hurting her feelings but not a word escaped his lips in retort.

He deserved that much.

His life went on like that until Momoshiki and Kinshiki approached the elemental nations in search of Kaguya's scattered chakra.

Unfortunately for them, Naruto had been waiting for them and use the opportunity to fake his own death and watch over the world from the shadows.

Only Sasuke, Tsunade and Toad clan knew that he was alive and well after the gruesome battle between him and the two Ōtsutsukis.

He lived with the Toads on the Mount Myobokuzan for decades, sharpening and polishing his skills. He had nothing else to do. His powers and skills evolved during the years spent there.

The 7th Hokage guarded the hard-won peace from the shadows and took care of the people and organizations who threatened it from time to time.

He even went after the Ōtsutsuki clan after Sasuke's death and that decision lead him here after a particularly cheap shot from the dying Urashiki. The man threw him in an unstable portal in hopes of killing him but that portal reversed the effect of time on his body and by the time he reached here he was back to his fourteen-year self.

Even though he missed the Toad clan and his home world, he had decided upon his arrival that he would live the rest of his eternal life here.

It was better this way. Tōneri had told him that the clan of celestial beings left the shinobi world alone after he took all the tailed beasts and vanished from the face of elemental nations to hunt them down.

Beside the rebellion he started within the clan would surely one day win with the main members of loyalists gone, courtesy of him.

He took solace in the thought that his world was safe.

**"Hmmm... There are some people in the woods."** Kurama said with a yawn.

'Ho? Let's see what are they doing there, shall we?' Naruto commented before he vanished in a flash of orange.

**Random Street**

"We are late because of you Rias. You could have watched your anime later." Akeno said with annoyance making said girl pout.

"You know how much I like Gundam. I just couldn't resist watching the new episode." The redhead replied.

Akeno shook her head at that. Rias and her obsession with mangas and anime.

"What was our mission again, buchou?" A blond kid with a mole under his left eye asked quietly.

The Gremory heiress smiled. Kiba Yuuto, her new and first 'Knight'. She found the boy injured in the woods a couple of months ago and offered him a place in her peerage. He accepted and she turned him into her night, knowing it will be best piece for him due to his sacred gear, sword rebirth.

"We are going to take care of a group of stray devils that ran away from their master." She replied and noticed Koneko's body froze for a moment.

No doubt she was thinking about Kuroka.

"Kiba you and Koneko will be the ones handling the strays. Me and Akeno will only jump in if necessary." She informed them.

"Understood, Rias Buchou." Kiba replied.

"Alright..." The nekoshou muttered quietly.

Rias and Akeno deadpanned at the small girl's respond. She rarely talks more than a few words in one sentence. They could understand why she was like that but at least she should speak a little more with them.

"Umm... Buchou what is that?"

Everyone looked at a wide-eyed Kiba pointing towards the sky in a distance. They followed the direction in which he was pointing in and couldn't help but gawk at what they were seeing.

"WHAT. THE. HELL?!" Rias shouted.

A giant fire dragon made of brilliant blue flames roared loudly in the air before diving towards the ground.

**Boom!**

"Rias..." Akeno snapped her out of the shock.

"Follow me." Two jet black bat-like wings came out of her back before she took to the skies.

Akeno and the others too summon their wings and took off after her.

When they arrived at the designated area Akeno quickly erected a barrier to keep the humans out of this. They found the ground below was shattered to rubbles and their intended targets were lying on top of it, unconscious. All the devils had second-degree burns on their bodies and some cuts here and there, definitely caused by something sharp.

"It seems someone did our mission for us..." Akeno muttered dryly. No doubt feeling angry that her chance to have some fun was ruined by someone.

"Bound them together and call someone to collect them," Rias said.

The others, especially her overprotective brother will definitely want to know what happened here? What is she going to tell him now?

"What should I tell the guards?" Akeno questioned.

"... Tell them it was me." Rias responded and continued quickly seeing Akeno opening her mouth in protest. "I don't want to leave Kuoh just because someone dangerous is lurking here. I'm sure we can handle whoever it is."

**Shōsuke Household**

"Guys any help?" Naruto asked the giant entities of chakra inside him as he rocked the small girl in his arms.

He was currently sitting in his room. The 'silent seal' was active so that no sound escape the walls. He really didn't want to explain where he found this child to Shikida or worse Oshiro.

**"Found her parents brat but you don't know how to contact these fallen angels, do you?"** Son Gokū said.

Naruto smirked and turned his head to the shivering devil lying in the corner of his room with Shukaku's cursed seals covering his body.

"Oh, we can arrange that easily Son." The man shuddered as he watched the brat's eyes turned purple before his mind went blank.

"Hmmm... So Grigori huh? Let's see what it looks like." Naruto said as his eyes turned back to normal blue.

"Open the portal for us." He commanded the devil, still under his control.

The man nodded as a large brown magic circle flared to life beneath them. Naruto raised a brow at the glowing runes but said nothing.

A shadow clone popped into existence beside him and gave him a salute.

"I'm going to see this underworld. You'll take care of the things here while I'm gone and no bunking school." Naruto told him getting a pout from his clone before vanishing in a bright light.

**"That idiot is going to get himself in trouble once again."** Kurama muttered, getting a nod from the clone.

**Underworld: Borders of Grigori**

**"Shukaku's Shield." **Naruto yelled and slammed his foot on the ground.

Sand burst out of the ground around him and formed a giant statue made which looked like a Tanuki. Many speare made of light struck it but the statue easily blocked them.

"My turn." The sage said loudly before he disappeared in a orange flash and the next second all the fallen angel guards were lying on the ground, groaning in pain.

Naruto appeared behind the injured group and looked at the woman near the gates with a cold look before once again a flash of orange engulfed his body.

**"BLOOD. Crush them."** Shukaku yelled insanely inside his head.

Naruto and others sweat dropped and ignored the slightly insane bijju.

Penumue, a beautiful woman in her early twenties with long flowing purple hair and seductive purple eyes rolled to the side to avoid her head being crushed by the unknown boy. She stared at the blond with narrowed eyes. With how easily and swiftly he defeated all her subordinates and countered her attacks, he was easily equal to Ultimate-class devils in strength. The only reason she wasn't going all out against him was the baby in his arms.

She could sense the twisted holy energy coming from the baby but she also had dark spiritual energy of those devils.

"I will say once again. Hand over that child to me and surrender yourself." She said in a demanding tone.

"Once again?" Naruto's scowled. "Your men attacked me as soon as they saw me, lady. I told them to stop but as you can see they did not listen.."

Penumue scoffed. "Well, they don't see a brat," A tick mark appeared on his head at that, "strolling inside our territory with a _devil_ who look possessed by his side every day."

"First of all...," Naruto started in a very calm voice. "IM NOT A BRAT!" He yelled loudly, making the girl in his arms cry.

A sweat drop rolled down the side of her head seeing the blond fussing over the baby now. It was as if he wasn't even paying any attention to her.

'Now's my chance.' She charged at him at high speeds but soon found herself on the ground, with a foot on her neck keeping her down.

"It's not nice you know. I am trying to be reasonable but you are making it difficult."

'So fast.' She didn't even saw him move.

After a moment she pushed him back and summoned a large bow of purple holy energy. She saw him frown before golden and orange energy burst out of his body, forcing her to her knees. It was like a whole ocean was placed on her being.

Despite the situation, the strong fallen angel could not help herself but get incredibly aroused at the feel of this incredible power. How embarrassing? She would be laughing stock of Azazel and others if they ever find out about this.

Reacting to a boy not an adult by even human's standards. Damn her fallen angel instincts.

"I'm only here to reunite this child with her parents. Either help me or just stay out of my way." She heard his cold voice and shivered once again.

She was having difficulty breathing. "I'll h-help you." With that the force pushing her down vanished. "Hah hah... How do you even know her parents are here? I can sense her devil blood. They could be in the devil underworld or human world."

Naruto pointed to the devil under his control, ignoring the amount of hate he sensed from her when she mentioned about the devils and spoke. "I found his group in the human world with the baby. According to him, she is the daughter of some big shot here."

"Impossible. Azazel would never stoop as low as to impregnate a devil and my fellow Generals also despise them." She said with a glare.

"Look, take me to this Azazel person and see what he has to say about it," Naruto said, getting really annoyed for some reason.

"And if her parents really aren't here then what shall you do?"

"Adopt her. I won't allow her to live a life of an orphan." He answered calmly as he smiled at the girl in his arms.

"Come with me."

"You can't be serious, Penumue-sama." A fallen angel groaned from the ground.

Penumue ignored him and summoned a magic circle under her feet as the group of a fallen angel, devil and human with a baby vanished from the area.

**Azazel's Office**

"We are sorry for hiding it from you, Pen. We wanted to tell you but you hate devils and despise their existence so Azazel stopped us from informing you."

Penumue glared at her friend and fellow General. Hiding something like this from her? And on top of it even Kokabiel, a warmonger knows about this. He was worthy of knowing about the marriage between a fallen angel and a devil but she wasn't. She knew the moment she appeared with the boy in Azazel's office that the blond brat was telling the truth from Azazel's expression.

Everything became clear as water once Shemhazai with a devil woman barged into the office and took the baby from blond's arms.

"I thought we were friends Shemhazai. But it's clear that you don't see me as one." She spat venomously.

Shemhazai opened his mouth to explain himself but she was already barging out of the office.

"Give her some time, Shemhazai. She will eventually come around." Azazel said as his eyes turned to the blond.

"Now Mr Uzumaki, right?" At his nod, the man continued. "Can you tell us what are you and where did you find little Elsa?"

"I'm human and I found her in the forest with a group of devils," Naruto stated in a blank tone.

"A human? Really? Sorry but I don't think you have a sacred gear and no simple human can make Penumue kneel with just flexing his aura." Azazel narrowed his eyes at him.

"I never said anything about me being normal," Naruto smirked and stood up from his chair. "My reason for coming here is done, goodbye."

He turned to leave when the mother of the child stepped in front of him and bowed.

"Thank you for saving my daughter. We are in your debt." She said gratefully with Shemhazai nodding his head.

"Don't bow to me and you are welcome. I shall leave now." The once Hokage of Konoha said before he jumped out of the window.

"That child acts a lot mature for his age. Also he is hiding a lot of things." Azazel commented as he watched him vanish into the skies.

"Yes, but what are we going to do about this devil?" A muscular man with black hair and matching beard asked.

"Interrogate him for information." The leader replied. "Also tell Penumue to keep an eye on Uzumaki. He sure is an interesting boy."

"If Penumue deems he's not a threat then you will leave him alone, okay?"

"Shemhazai you..." Azazel stopped at the serious look his friend was giving him.

"Okay..." He muttered half-heartedly. "Now stop giving me that look, you bastard." He whined.

Shemhazai shook his head at his antics before he took his daughter from his wife and left the office.

**Six Months Later**

"Ah, the wonders of the internet," Oshiro said with a goofy smile.

Naruto, who was preparing breakfast in the kitchen, turned and threw the egg in his hands towards the pervert. He should at least put his headphones on so he won't have to hear the sounds of the adult movie he was watching.

Oshiro turned his head and catch the egg easily.

"Nice try, Uzumaki." He commented with a smirk, infuriating the blond. "Why don't you come here and get some tips from an expert like me?"

"No thank you old man. I don't need girls to make a mess of my messy life even more." Naruto shot back.

Oshiro quickly stopped the video and looked at him with a horrified expression as if he just saw an alien.

"Uhm... Are you okay?" The last Uzumaki asked with confusion.

"Uzumaki! Don't ever bring a boy in this house. You hear me. Now I understand why you never brought a girl home and never showed any interest in the opposite sex..." He stopped and pointed a finger at him accusingly.

"Don't say that old ma-"

"You are a GAY!" He shouted and this earned him a frying pan to his head.

**"He's right you know. How many years has it been since you last spend some time with a woman?"** Kurama asked teasingly.

'56 years.' Naruto replied quickly. 'I don't need anyone in my life anymore.'

**'You are wrong my friend. I know what you truly desire.'** The mighty beast thought inside his head.

**(The End)**

**Hope you guys like the first chapter of my story. If you do, please review it and also tell me what mistakes do you think I've made in the chapter** **which I can correct in the next update.**

**If you got any ideas for the next chapter or the story as a whole please PM me.**

**Yes, Naruto has more powerful SPSM and rinnegan like Sasuke in this fic but he will be using powers related to SPSM most of the time.**

**Tell me, should I give him the same abilities like Sasuke or should I add a specific power to his rinnegan? If so then suggest what it should be?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Good bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Prankster and the Devils

**Hello.**

**Hope you all are doing fine. Thanks for those who follow/favourited my story. I was honestly not expecting so much people will like my work.**

**A huge THANK YOU! to those who took their time to review the story and PM'd me different ideas to progress it.**

**I tried to answer the questions of anyone via direct messages but if I have missed someone I'm sorry, don't hold it against me. Just message me and I will answer.**

**A lot of people asked me to increase the number of girls in the harem and as I told them. I will try to add more but no promises.**

**Now with that being said. Let's proceed to the next chapter. I hope you all like it.**

**X-X**

**Chapter 2: The Prankster and the Devils**

**150 Years Ago: Uchiha District, Konoha**

An old man was lying in his bed with a group of raven-haired men and women surrounding him. The man had one black eye but his left one was something that made him a legend in the shinobi world.

A glowing purple eye with concentric rings spread all throughout the eyeball.

"Itachi I want to be alone right now." A ninety-six years old Uchiha Sasuke spoke in a weak tone.

"As you wish, Grandfather." The man in his late 50's said before ushering the others to leave the room.

The legendary shinobi stayed silent for a moment before speaking.

"So it seems my time has come, dobe."

The former Hokage walked out of the shadows and gave a smile to his friend or at least he tried to.

"I sensed your life force flickering earlier. So I came to visit." The Uzumaki said.

"I know I don't have much time left. What will you do once I'm gone, dobe?" The now grey-haired man asked with a low chuckle which soon turned into a coughing fit.

"Take it easy old man." The blond teased.

"(Cough) Answer me (Cough)." The Uchiha said with his trademark scowl.

"I will soon be leaving to counter the threat of Ōtsutsuki clan. I broke the seal on Tōneri last night." Naruto informed with a frown.

"Then are you finally going to accept my gift?" Sasuke asked with hope in his eyes.

"Let me heal you, Sasuke. You can spend some more time with your family." The blond argued.

The rinnegan wielder shook his head. He could see Naruto was trying to avoid the conversation. Also, the desperation in his friend's voice was not lost to him.

The last Uzumaki was not ready to let him leave this world. He was the last of their generation beside him.

The 'Shadow of Hokage' could see that as well. He too didn't want to leave his only friend alone but there wasn't much he could do to ease his suffering. If only he was not caught in Kaguya's attack at the last moment, Naruto won't have to suffer like this. He still cursed himself for letting his guard down back then.

The blond, unknowingly, sacrificed his happiness for his sake and never asked for anything in return except his friendship.

"Give me your left hand, Naruto."

"No. I won't accept it. You will die if you do that." The host of tailed beasts refused stubbornly.

"Hn." Sasuke scoffed. "Still as stubborn as ever. Just accept it Naruto. You can prolong my life using your powers but I'm hating this feeling of powerlessness. My body is not as strong as it was used to be... Please."

"I want to be with Sakura."

Naruto flinched and Uchiha knew that it was a cheap shot from him. Even the mention of someone from their past hurts the Jinchurikki deeply.

"I want to help you with your upcoming journey. Please accept my gift, Naruto."

Naruto remained silent. His cold blue eyes staring into Sasuke's black and purple. The two continued to stare at each other for what seemed like hours before the sage spoke.

"Say hi to all of them and tell Hinata I'm sorry."

Sasuke smiled at him before he raised his right arm towards him. He gave a nod to Naruto before the blond grabbed it with his left hand.

A surge of power spread throughout his body as Hagoromo's potent Yin chakra melded with its Yang counterpart inside him. His already insane chakra levels began to expand even more. Dense and powerful chakra stretched his coils to their maximum limit as his body tried to adapt to the new powers it received. He also felt the knowledge of new techniques he didn't know before rushed into his brain.

"From now on my powers are yours to use as you please and all the knowledge I gathered over the years is at your disposal," Sasuke said with a weak smile as his rinnegan eye turned black.

**"With this, you have surpassed old man sage, my friend..."** Kurama muttered proudly as he watched the set of rinnegan with six tomoe in each eye spinning slowly.

Naruto's eyes pulsed with an untold amount of power before returning back to normal blue.

"Goodbye, my friend. I will be always with you..." The Uchiha said with a smile before life vanished from his eyes.

Naruto closed his eyes to hide his tears and closed Sasuke's black eyes with his hand.

**Present Time: Kuoh**

Naruto deactivated his purple rinnegan and watched his reflection in the mirror. Sharp blue eyes with slits, black sclerae, spiky blond hair, more pronounced whisker marks, black curse markings covering the right side of his body and hard and compact muscles covering every inch of his chiselled frame.

**"This world is worse than the shinobi world used to be,"** Kurama spoke.

'Yeah, it is. Especially, those devils. They think their little system will continue to work like that, not noticing that it is bound to collapse one day.' Commented Naruto as he put on his uniform.

The 'Evil Piece System'. It had many loopholes that the High-class devils can use to their advantage. Those devils he met in the forest months ago. Not all of them were evil. There were many who became strays due to the deeds of their masters, 'Kings' of their peerage. There was no department set up to hear their side of the story. Once they desert their 'King', they would be branded as strays, criminals to be hunt down.

Even those who are turned against their will have no choice but to follow those arrogant bastards.

'Showering ranks on individuals based on their blood and family. Pathetic.' He thought inside his mind.

Elemental nations have a better system in his opinion. Everyone has to work hard and then approved by the council to be promoted. It doesn't matter if you are from a noble clan or not.

"Pervert!" The blond heard a loud scream of a woman in the street and smacked his head.

Quickly putting a henge on to look like his normal self he ran downstairs and out of the house. What he found there made him both satisfied and sorry.

Oshiro was lying on the ground with a lewd smile and a red handprint on both cheeks with two middle-aged women who were beating the shit out of his old bones.

"What happened Naruto?" Shikida came out with a slice in his mouth.

"The usual," Naruto replied in a blank voice and pointed towards Oshiro.

"Not again..." Shikida facepalmed himself. When would his old man learn to control his urges?

**X-X**

"Ow!" Oshiro yelped as Naruto placed the ice bag on his swollen eye. "Watch it brat. It hurts." He complained.

"You should have thought this before groping those women, old man," Shikida said in an annoyed tone. "Don't force the people here to file a complaint against you in the police station. You know that sexual harassment is a serious charge."

"Oh please. I have enough contacts to get me out of trouble," Oshiro replied with a shrug. "Besides feeling their milky breasts was worth the beating." He added with glazed over eyes and blood leaking from his nose.

Both Naruto and Shikida sweatdropped at his antics. They should have expected this kind of a reply from a pervert like him.

'Pervy Sage would be proud of you, Oshiro.' The shinobi thought inside his mind.

"You are going to get yourself killed by the hands of some angry husband one of these days," Naruto commented.

"I'm a black belt, Uzumaki. I will like to see them try." Oshiro grinned.

**X-X**

**Kuoh Academy**

"I'm not sensing that crow today. Finally, she decided to leave us alone." Kurama commented, sounding pleased for some reason.

'Can't be sure about that. I should have sent a henged clone with the child. Now we have got people watching our every move.' Naruto sighed as he flipped the page of the book he was reading.

**"Yeah what happened to try and stay under wraps as much as possible?"** Gyukki chimed in lazily.

'Oh well I think I got a little carried away.'

All the tailed beasts deadpanned at him inside the seal.

Son Goku scoffed. **"A little, Naruto? You bitch slapped those devils. Not to forget that giant fire dragon you used and how you made that lady General kneel by just flexing your aura."** He finished with a smirk.

The four-tailed monkey always loves it when Naruto exerts his authority over others like that.

**"What he wanted to say is that you have given them enough reasons to be wary of you, Naruto-sama,"** Kokuo explained in a respectful tone.

A strong person like Naruto deserves to be respected.

'Yeah, I guess so.' The Uzumaki said with a mental nod.

He was currently sitting in the dark corner of the canteen to avoid the parents and other students. It was class observation day today at Kuoh Academy. Seeing he had record hundred percent attendance till now, he could afford to skip the classes for a day. He heard the sound of someone barging into the library and looked up from his book to find a flushing Rias standing at the entrance.

Closing the book he took a sip from his coffee. "It isn't nice to run away from your brother and parents." Putting the coffee back on the table, he propped his legs on the vacant seat beside him and smirked at the crimson haired devil.

Rias turned even more red at his words.

"Save me from him, please. He's acting so childish, it's embarrassing." She said making him chuckle.

She didn't tell him that Sirzechs wanted her to dress like a bunny so he could take her pictures like he had when she was a little girl.

The blond pointed to the door behind him. It was the storeroom where the supplies for the canteen were kept.

"Hide there. I will inform you when they are gone but you owe me for this."

Rias didn't think and quickly rushed to the dark storeroom but not before handing him the piece of paper in her hands.

"It's the next assignment." She said and rushed into the room, missing the mischievous glint in his eyes.

A few minutes after she went inside the storeroom, Sirzechs found his way to the canteen but unfortunately, there was no clue of Rias there. The blond prankster had already sealed the room so no one can sense the Gremory heiress inside there. Not even someone as powerful as Sirzechs.

"Excuse me, young man." The Lucifer begins, prompting Naruto to look at him. "Have you seen an adorable and cute girl with crimson hair around here?"

Naruto inwardly smirked. "Oh you mean Rias Gremory, right?" He asked getting an excited nod from the Satan.

"Yes. Have you seen her? I'm her elder brother." The Super devil looked at him with hope in his eyes.

Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah, she said she's going to the kendo club right now. She wants to introduce you to some of her friends/admirers."

Sirzechs pouted. "But I don't know where this kendo club is?" He whined.

"Tou-san!" Naruto's eyes slowly turned towards another crimson hair child who looked to be around 6 walking into the room with a beautiful silver-haired maid behind him.

Naruto was mesmerised by her beauty for a second before he shook his head and turned his attention back to Sirzechs.

"Sirzechs-sama stop running around the school. You are one of the directors here so act like one." He heard her say and saw the man pout even more.

"Millicas do you want to search for your aunt with me?"

"I want to Tou-san but I'm hungry." The child replied.

"Okay, Grayfia dear why don't you bring some snacks for Millicas while I look after him."

The woman nodded her head and left to order some snacks.

"Ah, Anko-san why don't you lead Mr Sirzechs to the kendo club? Rias-san is waiting for him." Sirzechs looked at the new girl that just walked into the canteen.

"Of course, Sirzechs-san is one of the directors here I will be glad to help him." The purple haired girl said in a bubbly tone.

"But what about Millicas? I'm supposed to look after him for the time being."

Naruto gave him a polite smile. "If you want I can look after him until his caretaker comes back. I have nothing else to do." His voice was as sweet as honey.

Sirzechs seemed conflicted.

"You don't want to make your precious sister wait, do you?"

That did it. Urging Millicas towards him he ran out of the room, dragging Anko with him.

"My name is Millicas Gremory. Nice to meet you." The boy introduced himself with a bow.

Naruto smiled. "Well, Millicas my name is Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you as well." He said and patted the chair near him for him to sit down.

"Well tell me Millicas do you like to prank people?" The shinobi asked with a glint in his eyes.

"Mother told me it isn't good to make fun of people." The young Gremory replied politely.

"Well she must have also told you it's good to help people." The little boy nodded his head. "Then would you like to help me with a certain project?"

Naruto chuckled as he eagerly nodded his head.

**With Sirzechs**

"Here we are Sirzechs-san," Anko said pointing towards the door.

"Thank you, Anko-san for helping me."

The girl waved at him dismissively and said.

"Now go, Rias is waiting for you." She said.

Sirzechs grinned brightly. "Yeah, you are right." He opened the door and jumped in with a goofy smile on his face. "Here I am Ria-chan~"

Anko smirked and locked the door with an evil smile.

'Work done boss.' The clone thought before its body vanished into a poof of smoke after it made sure that it was alone.

Inside the room, Sirzechs swallowed a lump in his throat as he watched a group of girls in the middle of changing their clothes.

"Huh? I think I mistakenly came to the wrong room." He said with a nervous smile.

"You pervert! We shall crack your nuts for peeping on us." One of the girls said and grabbed her kendo stick.

Sirzechs let out a girly scream and made a dash for the door only to find it locked.

He turned around to see all the girls surrounding him with evil red eyes and kendo sticks in their hands.

"Any last words?" One of them asked sweetly.

"Uh pardon?" Sirzechs said before all hell break lose.

**With Rias**

Rias frowned as she waited for Naruto to give her the green signal. The room she was in was completely dark with no light. Well, it wasn't a problem she could always use her magic to lit up the room.

With that in mind, she summoned a ball of her famed **'Power of Destruction'** in her hands and smiled. Her smile quickly vanished as the small ball started to shake before flickering out of existence.

"What happened?" She mumbled quietly and tried to summon her magic once again but found herself unable to do so.

'I can't access my magic.' She thought.

**"Hehehe~ your time has come Gremory."** A deep voice echoed throughout the dark room.

Rias shivered at the deep dark voice and looked here and there to find the source of it.

"Who's s there? Show yourself!" She demanded.

**"Oho courageous too."** Rias gulped and take a step back as glowing blood red eyes appeared near the door.

"W-what are you?" She asked with a shaky voice.

The voice laughed before a tall skeletal man in black robes stepped forward with a scythe in his hands. His eyes glowing menacingly.

**"I'm your DEATH!"** He yelled and raised a hand towards her.

Rias felt a tug at her body before she let out a loud scream as she was propelled towards the skeletal giant.

"Ahhgghhh!" She closed her eyes and never saw the giant vanish as the door opened to reveal a smirking Naruto and Millicas there.

Kurama shook his head and let out a chuckle. Naruto and his pranks.

**10 Minutes Later**

Grayfia Lucifage, Head Maid Gremory and 'Queen' of Sirzechs Lucifer raised a delicate brow as she watched her young master Millicas along with the blond boy from earlier laughing heartily for some reason. She frowned seeing no sign of her master and 'King', Sirzechs anywhere near. He was supposed to watch over Millicas while she was gone.

"Now you know how much fun there is in pranking people." Naruto said with a grin.

"Yeah, it was really funny, Mister Naruto. How did you do all that stuff?" Millicas asked excitedly.

"Magic Mill and just call me Naruto." He said and ruffled his hair."Well looks like your caretaker has returned with your snacks. It's my cue to leave now. Bye Mill, don't be a stranger okay. Come and visit me." He abruptly stood up from his chair and began to walk away.

"Bye Naruto! I will." Millicas shouted after him.

"Thank you for looking after Millicas." Grayfia said in her monotone voice with a bow.

"Ah, it was nothing besides I enjoyed his company," Naruto said with a smile as he walked out of the canteen.

Grayfia would not know until much later but Naruto had awakened the hidden prankster inside Millicas that day.

**Later: Mount Fuji**

Naruto was watching the clouds as the full moon illuminated them with its white light. It was something he picked up in his days as Hokage from his friend and advisor, Shikamaru. He had to admit it was really relaxing and put his mind at ease. Today was eventful in his eyes. He had fun pranking the Gremory girl and messing with one of the current Satans. He grinned, remembering the shocked looks of everyone seeing the sorry state of Sirzechs.

The man was not injured beside the few scratches here and there. Those human girls were just not strong enough to hurt him. He was not a Satan for nothing. The reason for his amusement was Sirzechs' torn and tattered dressing. The devil still thinks he had no hand in the whole event that took place in the changing room of the Kendo club. Instead, he tried to find Anko, a person who never existed in this world, to begin with.

Well goodluck with finding her. The blond snickered.

Raising his hand he watched on as small atoms of pitch black chakra began to mix before a single 'Truth-Seeking Ball' formed above his palm. Naruto eyed the ball which was an essential part of the most powerful technique in his arsenal. After the war, he thought he had lost these little balls of pure destruction but thanks to Kaguya or her curse he acquired them once again. Though he had to practice a lot to recreate new of them with ease.

He eyed the ball for some time before he brought it near his face and willed it to form a circular shield.

Not a second later many spears made of light slammed into it. The black shield neutralized the attacks. Lowering it just a little Naruto gazed at the group of fallen angels hovering above him.

"Uzumaki Naruto." One of them landed on the ground. "You are to come with us. Surrender peacefully and there won't be any need for violence." He said with his eyes narrowed.

**"Just kill these pests and be done with it,"** Shukaku said in an unusually calm voice but he could feel the bloodlust oozing from the tanuki.

Naruto smirked. "And where you want me to go with you? Also don't you think that you should have made this offer before attacking me."

The apparent leader shook his head and summoned another spear. "Our mission is just to capture you. It doesn't matter if you are injured or not as long as it isn't anything fatal." He said and charged at him.

Naruto scoffed. He could heal from the wounds that would prove fatal to others. If killing him would be that easy then he would have been long dead by now.

The shield once again changed shape and this time transformed into a staff with several black rings hanging from the top of it.

Naruto parried his spear before he hit the man once in the ribs with his shakujō before quickly slamming his right foot into his face with enough force to send him flying back. The man collided with many trees on his way before coming to a halt.

"It seems the rumours were true after all. You are powerful for a human." He said before four more wings came out of his back.

"Now prepare yourself, boy." He wiped the blood leaking from his lips and charged at him again.

And here goes his peace. Naruto sighed before he moved his body to the side and watched as the spear went past him. The fallen angel turned and swiftly slammed the spear in his right shoulder, impaling him with his weapon.

The fallen smirked but it didn't remain on his face for long as there was a poof of smoke and in place of Naruto was a log, wooden log.

"You are too slow to land a hit on me," Naruto commented in a matter of fact tone, hanging upside down from a tree branch nearby.

"YOU! Don't mock us." The leader let out a snarl and motioned for others to jump into the fray.

"Oh well, I tried to warn you..." Mumbled the blond as he jumped into the air and used his shakujō to smack one of them into the ground, hard.

The others watched as their comrade was slammed into a boulder like a rocket which was blown to pieces upon impact. His body went limp as he laid in a small crater.

Two others charged at Naruto who gave them a lazy look before he vanished in a burst of speed and appeared behind the two shocked men. Both felt the blood came gushing out of the deep cuts on their back.

"You bastard!" Naruto moved his head to the side and avoid being impaled by the spear and grabbed his latest assailants hand in a tight grip.

_Crunch_

The soldier screamed out in pain as he tried to free his hand from the blond brat who was crushing it under his tight grip.

"What in the world?" The Six-winged man muttered in horror as he watched how the brat took out his subordinates in just an instant.

Naruto shook his head and closed his eyes. "Who sent you? I'm sure it wasn't that woman or that Azazel person." He asked quietly.

He never sensed negative emotions from the purple haired woman. So it was unlikely that she would send anyone after him.

"Koka-"

"You fool don't tell him anything!" The leader yelled at the fallen and propelled himself towards them.

Naruto sighed. "I'm done playing with you guys." He said with coldness leaking into his voice.

Pulling his hand back he grabbed the man from the collar and twirled him towards the incoming man who failed to dodge the spinning body of his underling.

They both hit the ground hard but the leader was quick to his feet again.

"Now I'll te-" He never got to finish his sentence as Naruto was suddenly an inch away from him.

He didn't even have the time to react as the blond grabbed his head with his free hand and slammed it into the tree to his right, causing cracks to appear on the wood.

"As I said, I'm done playing with you." He heard Naruto's cold voice before darkness engulfed his vision.

Naruto turned and looked above in the sky. "How long do you intend to watch from up there? Who are you?" He asked the silver-haired boy with white wings levitating in the air.

"Vali Lucifer. I'm here to fight you." The boy looked to be around his age, replied with a smirk.

'Why everyone wants to disturb my peace today?' Naruto thought with a sigh.

"Be gone. You don't interest me." Naruto said only to dodge a beam of energy.

His eyes switched from the crater that formed due to the attack to the silver-haired boy flying towards him. His eyes turned yellow with the horizontal bar as pupils, like that of a toad as orange markings appeared around his eyes.

He entered his Toad Sage Mode.

"You will regret messing with me." Was all Naruto said before launching himself at the boy, shattering the ground under his feet.

**1 Week Later**

The full moon shone over the silent and empty streets of Berlin. Most of the city was asleep after the long day. Voice of the metal clash against metal and loud painful screams could be heard in a dark alley. Out of some people still out on the streets, no one dared to enter the alley due to fear. If anyone would enter they would find a silver-haired teenager with a green right arm punching a thug to oblivion. His hands covered in blood and a group of men on the ground around him, groaning in pain.

This boy was none other than Vali. The grandson of Rizevim Livan Lucifer and host of Albion.

"That's enough Vali. You will kill them at this rate." A stern voice said.

Azazel walked out of the shadows clad in a dark suit. He noticed the arm of his student and someone he sees as a son. It was not human. It resembles that of a frog. They descendent of his once fellow angel and brother glared at him.

"Azazel!" He growled and lunged at him.

Before he could reach him though a bolt of lightning struck his body, sending him skidding back. The half devil was easily knocked out with the attack without the help of Albion.

"He's becoming unstable Azazel. You should keep him in check." Baraqiel said in a gruff tone.

Azazel looked to the side as his friend landed on the ground beside him.

"Tell me that he agreed, Baraqiel." Said man shook his head.

"Uzumaki told me and Penumue that he won't reverse whatever he did to Vali until Kokabiel is punished for sending his pets after him or until he formally apologizes to him." Azazel sighed at his words.

"I warned Vali that his hunger to fight strong opponents would bite him in the ass one day," Azazel replied. "Even I don't know what that boy did to him and his sacred gear."

Baraqiel gave Vali a disgusted look. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Transport Vali to the prison. He will be kept there until we find a way to solve all this." Azazel replied with a frown.

**With Naruto**

"You are not going to change your mind, are you?" The purple haired beauty gave the blond a glare.

Naruto slurped the noodles in his bowl in one go, making the woman disgusted at his table manners.

"Just so you know I won't pay for all this ramen, okay?" Naruto scoffed and stuck out his tongue.

Penumue rolled her eyes as he returned to being his idiotic and goofy self. How quickly does this boy seem to change his whole demeanour is above her.

The duo of fallen angel and shinobi were sitting in a fancy looking hotel in Eastern London right now. If not for the fact that she was the owner of this hotel, he would have been thrown outside for his abysmal table manners.

Naruto slowly finished his ramen before he ordered more of it. "You really do care for that brat, don't you?" She raised her eyebrow at that.

"What are you implying?" She asked.

"Simple. You do care for that Vali. I can see it in your eyes. Despite claiming that all the devils are trash you do care for him as a comrade." He clarified.

Penumue snorted. "Don't talk nonsense here. I don't care for him. I'm only here because Azazel ordered me to." She told Naruto.

"You are lying. Behind that hard woman exterior of yours is a kind and caring woman." Naruto stated bluntly.

"Whatever makes you happy boy." She said. "Now is there any other way to solve this peacefully?"

Naruto smiled. "It won't makes you weak if you care for your comrades, you know. Quite the contrary, it makes you stronger than ever. A friend once told me that a person can only become stronger when he has something to protect with all his heart."

Penumue looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "And you are telling me this because?"

"Tell Azazel that I will come tomorrow and take care of his little brat's problem but I won't forgive him if he attacked me next time. Also Kokabiel is apologising to me. It's non negotiable. " He informed her and get up.

"Now you are agreeing with me just like that? I can't figure you out, Uzumaki." She said exasperatedly.

"Who I am to deny my beautiful stalker, see you later." He vanished in an orange flash.

Penumue scowled at him but her cheeks turned slightly pink at his comment. She knows he was just teasing her but...

"Uh, mam..." A waitress, another fallen angel in disguise, approached her table.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"Your guest used teleportation in front of normal humans and he left without paying for his food." She replied with a strained smile and Penumue turned to see almost every other person in the hall looking her way.

"Damn you Uzumaki!" She screamed and used her magic to erase their memory of the particular event.

From the top of a building nearby, Naruto chuckled before vanishing into thin air.

**Kuoh: Naruto's room**

Naruto appeared back in his room in a flash of orange and jumped into his bed. Folding his hands behind his head, he stared at the ceiling with a bored gaze. Kurama still thinks that he should let the battle-hungry maniac suffer some more but doing that will only anger Azazel. He didn't want to make Vali suffer but his arrogance was grating his nerves. He deliberately fed him his natural energy and a little bit of tailed beasts' chakra inside him. As he predicted his body failed to keep it in check.

Thus the whole dilemma of his right arm transforming into that of a Toad.

He had also sealed his sacred gear with a seal of his own creation. It was based on 'Five Pronged Seal' only much more durable and stronger.

So the creature inside him won't be able to expel the corrosive chakra of tailed beasts and his natural energy.

Now his decision to cure the boy will not only express his sincerity that he truly wants to live in peace but also it will help him gain some more trust of Azazel and his faction.

"Hey, you useless brat! Are you in here?"

Naruto sighed at Oshiro's loud voice and get up to open his door.

"What is it now, old man..." He trailed off seeing a man behind him with a very familiar orange book in his hands.

"Meet Kenshiro, an old friend of mine and your publisher," Oshiro said with a large grin.

"Say what?"

**-The End-**

**Tell me what do you think guys in the reviews.**

**Naruto made Sirzechs and Rias his targets for prank and seems to befriend Millicas. How their relationship will build in the future? Well you have to read to find out.**

**So Kokabiel is after Naruto, seeing him as a threat and our blond sage is aware of it. No surprise from a war monger like him. Let's see what will happen between the two in the future.**

**How will Vali see Naruto after he totally trashed him with the use of Senjutsu energy and seals?**

**To those people asking if Grayfia will be in the harem or not? Well she is my favourite in the dxd world so hell yeah she's going to be with our blond knuckle head. I don't have anything against Sirzechs but I like Grayfia with Naruto more. Simple as that. It's a fanfiction so yeah anything can happen hehehe.**

**Please review. It really helps a lot.**

**Till next time, cya.**


	3. Tale of the Lone Uzumaki: Chapter 3

**Hello Guys.**

**I hope everyone is doing alright.**

**First of all I just wanted to say sorry for this late update. I was just caught up in my work. I won't promise that I will update soon but I do intend to complete this story, that's for sure.**

**Expect next update in 8-10 days.**

**For those who took their time to review my story, A Big Thank You!**

**Also like I said before. I welcome positive criticism so if you feel anything on which I can improve feel free to write it in review section.**

**Chapter 3: ****A New Resolve (Part 1)**

It was a beautiful day in Kuoh. The sun was just rising over the horizon, basking everything in its golden light. The gentle and cool morning breeze was blowing in the small town, providing refreshment to all the beings that reside there. Birds could be seen flying in the sky searching for food or just chirping away in the trees. A few people could be seen walking around in the town, filling up the empty streets of Kuoh ever so slowly.

"Hah hah hah slow down brat. Do you want to kill me?" Oshiro said loudly as he tried to match his pace.

"Put on your big boy pants, gramps. It's not even five minutes since we left home." Naruto retorted with a smile.

"Hmmph... You just like tormenting this innocent soul." The white-haired man said flailing his arms in the air.

"More like horny and perverted soul..." The blond corrected.

Naruto's smirk widened at his scowl as he picked up his speed.

"Now now don't be so harsh on Oshiro-san." Akeno giggled as she joined the duo clad in a pink tracksuit with white stripes.

Naruto merely gave his fellow student and class representative a nod in greeting. She beamed at this but the blond was not paying her any attention. His focus was on the track ahead of him.

"Ignore him my dear Akeno. You cannot expect everyone to be as kind and gentle as you." Oshiro commented and picked up his speed to catch up to them.

Akeno giggled cutely while Naruto rolled his eyes. The old coot won't be saying this if he ever caught a glimpse of the raven-haired girl out on a hunt.

Akeno was a big sadist. He remembered how happy she was after cutting hands of a stray devil once a few months ago.

"So Naruto-kun what are you going to do this summer break?" She questioned as she tilted her head to look at him.

The Lord 7th clad in his orange tracksuit with blue stripes stared at her from the corner of his eyes and replied.

"I don't have any plans for now. Maybe I'll travel around and see for myself what different areas have to offer." The blue-eyed boy shrugged his shoulders.

Akeno nodded her head. She would be leaving for underworld soon. Lord and Lady Gremory had ordered Rias to come home as soon as the summer break starts. She smiled, both devils love their daughter dearly.

Her smile turned a bit sad as a familiar face of her late mother flashed in her mind.

She would have also loved to spend her time with her family if they were still around.

"I will go with you brat and don't try to argue on this," Oshiro stated in a serious tone, eyeing Akeno's jiggling treasures as discretely as he could, "I cannot allow you to travel around the world all alone as a responsible adult." He finished with a nod.

Naruto scoffed. "Responsible my foot. I can guarantee that you will have us in jail in no time due to your perverted tendencies."

Oshiro opened his mouth to retort but Naruto was right in a way.

"You will take me with you if I promise to behave?" He gave him hopeful eyes.

"Nope. Not a chance in hell." The Sage responded without missing a beat.

Akeno giggled at their funny interaction.

A mischievous smirk appeared on the elder's face making Naruto narrow his eyes. The old man was onto something.

"Ahh, now I understand it completely. You want to spend some time away from the prying eyes. It seems I have failed to bring you back to the light." Oshiro shook his head with a down look on his face.

"Huh? What do you mean by that Oshiro-san?" Akeno looked at him curiously.

The white-haired man looked at the girl with a solemn expression.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I can no longer hide your dark secret." He began making said person roll his eyes. "You see dear, our Naruto plays for the other team. In short, he's gay."

Naruto nearly lost his footing hearing this and let out a growl after regaining his balance.

"Surely you are joking Oshiro-san." The young hybrid said with her trademark smile.

The man shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Don't you find it suspicious that a young and handsome man like him never hangs out with girls?"

"Old man..." The blond began with a dangerous snarl.

"Don't say anything Naruto," Oshiro said with a raised hand and a dramatic look on his face. "I understand that you just can't get your thing up in front of a girl. I was really disappointed at first but now I can understand your predicament. You have my sympathies."

The shinobi scowled again. He was not gay damn it! His eyes switched from Oshiro to Akeno who had the same look on her face as the former.

"I can't believe it..." She muttered making his eyebrow twitch. "You know, back at Kuoh Academy, there is a group who thinks you are gay. I never believed them but now..."

"It's true he's gay. Take my word for it." Oshiro butted in.

"Not you too, Akeno." The blond glared at the white-haired man who smirked.

"It seems girls will not be happy to know that their dear Naruto-senpai is..."

"Stop. Not a word about this and for your information, I'm not gay!" Some people walking past them stopped and looked at him as if he was mad.

"Not so loud brat! I don't want to make the ladies think I'm gay like you." Oshiro hissed with a serious glare.

He won't have a brat damaging his hard-earned reputation with the ladies.

"Like they will even beat an eyelash at you." Commented Naruto.

"At least I'm not gunning for those pretty boys like you are." Oshiro retorted and turned towards Akeno. "I'm a breast man Uzumaki. You see these orbs of meat?" He pointed towards Akeno's chest and tried to cope a feel of one.

Before his hand could make a contact though, Akeno kicked him in the nuts.

The old citizen clutched his crotch as he writhed in pain on the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry Oshiro-san. I reacted on impulse." Akeno said but he could not see her smiling at his agony.

"Ah... I'm alright." The perverted man stuttered out.

"Sadist..." Naruto muttered catching her attention.

"Huh? Did you say something Naruto?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"... No." The Jinchurikki replied.

"That's what I thought." She gave him a pleased nod.

Once Oshiro managed to stand on his feet, the trio left the area. Akeno noticed that they were walking to the edge of the town. The place where those people who Naruto help lived in. After a minute or two of walking, they were in the same area where Naruto regularly comes once in a week. Her feet came to a halt seeing said boy stop.

"I will be back sometime around 12-1." He told the old man, who nodded his head.

"Awww you are leaving already?" Akeno said with a pout.

"I have something to do, bye Akeno. I hope you enjoy your break." The blond said before he walked into an alley to his right.

Akeno watched him disappear into the darkness of the alley. She wanted to find what work he had there but Oshiro won't let her.

"Come now Akeno-chan." She heard him say before nodding her head as the duo left.

**A Few Days Later**

A groan escaped the bloody lips of one Vali Lucifer as the half devil tried to remember how in the hell he ended up in his current situation. The last thing he remember was his mentor and teacher's angry face. Azazel was furious when he demanded to fight the Uzumaki again. He had never seen the fallen archangel so vicious in their spars before. The perverted leader made sure that he won't be able to stand on his feet after their spar.

"You are awake." He turned his head to see a still serious Azazel standing in the doorway. "So tell me Vali does my words managed to get through that thick skull of yours or do I still need to teach you a lesson?"

Vali glared at him. "I'll abide by your rules and conditions, for now, Azazel but the day I feel that I'm ready to challenge that Uzumaki again no one will stop me. Not even you." The young devil said and tried to get up when ropes made of energy burst from the ground and wrapped around his body tightly.

"You won't be leaving this room any time soon my dear student," Azazel spoke, his usual smugness returning in his tone.

Vali growled but said nothing as the first fallen angel left the room.

**"Calm down Vali. You are in no condition to challenge that blond boy again. He did something that I haven't seen in all my time inside this sacred gear."** Albion, his partner and spirit of the sacred gear, spoke inside his mind.

'What do you mean? Explain.'

The white dragon sighed. **"The Uzumaki is the first person that managed to cut me off from my host. Not only his energy is overwhelming, it also causes pain and bloodlust to whoever absorbs it in spades."** The white dragon explained.

Vali nodded his head as he remembered how his right arm was turned into that ugly thing. It was true Uzumaki's energy was dangerous. The battle maniac scowled as he recalled how the blue-eyed boy made fun of him during their little battle.

_'He was toying with me.'_ The silver-haired boy thought angrily.

"Someone give me a glass of damn water!"

At his shout, the door slammed open and the fallen with blond bangs threw balloons filled with water at the silver-haired boy, drenching him in it from head to toe.

"Azazel..!"

The mentioned man smirked outside the room and walked away with a jump in his steps, causing a certain silver-white haired man to shake his head at his leader's antics.

**Kuoh Town**

The purple haired fallen angel let out a groan as she found no sign of Naruto in the whole town. Penumue had looked for him almost everywhere in Kuoh. In her hands was an old looking book that Azazel told her to deliver to him. How the blond boy gets that pervert to give him that was beyond her. Azazel was a pervert, no doubt about that but he was even a bigger researcher and collector than that. His obsession with sacred gears was second to none in the whole world.

And no one ever managed to get their hands on the books in his personal library.

There was no way his friend would agree to lend this book to the blond human just like that.

"Where is he?" She muttered and this time decided to ask his landlord.

She reached the house he was staying at and rang the bell hanging near.

After a moment she heard the sound of someone grumbling behind the doors. A snort escaped her lips, it must be that perverted white-haired man.

The door opened to reveal an annoyed Oshiro. "What is it? Can't an old..." He trailed off seeing the beautiful woman standing there.

Penumue wasn't really surprised how quickly his whole demeanour changed after seeing her. She had been working under a pervert for more than thousand years now. She watched on as Oshiro's annoyed expression disappeared as if it wasn't there to begin with and now he was supporting a charming smile.

"What can I do for you, beautiful?" Oshiro asked in a sweet voice.

Ignoring the smile he was giving her, she replied. "Do you know where Uzumaki Naruto is?"

A scowl appeared on his face hearing the name of his housemate. "He left to travel around Japan. He must be waiting for his train at the moment."

The man was angry because Naruto did what he said. The blond made it clear he won't be taking Oshiro with him even after he promised to behave. To make it worse, his own son agreed with the boy.

Traitor.

_'That aside but what is a beautiful lady like her wants with the brat?'_ He thought.

"Thank you." The fallen angel said and turned to leave when she felt something smashed into her bosom.

She looked down to find a brown haired boy rubbing his cheeks against her chest with tears in his eyes and drool leaking from his mouth. Every now and then he would mutter 'oppai'. A tick mark formed on her head after she noticed the old man giving the boy a thumbs up while trying to take a peek under her skirt.

_Smack!_

_Thwack!_

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear Penumue left the street with a satisfied yet cruel smirk on her face. Leaving behind a boy and an old man lying on the side of the road with big bumps on their heads.

"It was... totally worth... it." Oshiro heard the boy mutter and jumped to his feet, fire burning in his eyes.

"I finally found you my apprentice!" The man grabbed the boy from the collar and started shaking him.

"What's your name boy?" Oshiro asked sternly.

"Hyoudou Issei." The boy replied awkwardly.

"Listen and listen well, Hyoudou. You've been accepted by Shōsuke Oshiro to become the next ultimate pervert. Are you feeling honoured?" Oshiro asked, his shadow looming over the boy.

"Uhm... yes." Issei replied and found himself being dragged by the strange old man.

"I'm going to teach you the way of the perverts." The white-haired man answered his unasked question.

Meanwhile Penumue reached the station and her eyes quickly noticed a mop of blond hair in the cafeteria inside the waiting area. She made her way towards him and heard him say.

"You missed stalking me this much huh? Stalker-chan..."

"Don't be delusional." She started with a scoff and placed the book on his table. "I just came to deliver this to you."

Naruto eyed the book in front of him. He had asked Azazel for a book on the history and all the different factions in this world. Kokabiel refused to apologize to him stating he was a threat and he just acted accordingly. So Naruto asked for information in return for helping Vali.

"Thank you. Would you like some coffee or tea?" Naruto picked up the book and placed it in his bag.

Penumue was going to refuse and walk away but stopped when her stomach let out a growl.

Naruto chuckled and added. "Maybe some fries and sandwiches too."

The purple haired woman blushed in embarrassment and cursed herself for skipping the breakfast.

Taking the seat opposite to him, she watched silently as Naruto ordered some sandwiches and cold coffee for her. He returned to stare at his finished cup of coffee as if in deep thought.

Penumue sat there silently waiting for her coffee to arrive.

"So where you plan to go now?" She asked after a moment.

Someone had to break the ice and start a conversation.

Naruto didn't look up and replied "I was going to Tokyo but now I'm going to take a look into this book and then decide."

"This book contains the knowledge and information about different factions in the world. Are you planning to visit and see them for yourself?" Penumue asked curiously.

"No." The blond denied. "I just plan to observe whatever interests me in this book."

The fallen angel nodded her head. "This book has a spell cast on it so that you can read its content." She informed him.

"Alright..." He muttered and the duo once again fell into silence.

Penumue narrowed her eyes. The blond was exceptionally good at striking a conversation. All her past meetings with him ended up in a headache for her. So it was surprising to see him quiet today.

"So... no one is going with you?" The woman questioned.

Naruto finally looked up from the empty cup and shook his head. "My perverted landlord wanted to come with me but I refused and I don't have friends here to accompany me." He answered.

"What about Baraqiel's daughter or her 'King' that Gremory girl?" She said with distaste in her voice.

"We are just mere acquaintances, not friends. Besides, they left to spend time with their families." Responded the blond in a calm voice.

He also didn't know about Akeno being Baraqiel's daughter.

Penumue scoffed. "I'm sure that Akeno girl would love to spend time with you, should you ask her. I can tell she likes you."

Naruto gave her a devilish smile. "I know that. What's there not to like? But I won't step past friendship with her."

His words caused her to look at him with a raised brow. "Why? You don't find her beautiful or she isn't your type?"

Naruto closed his eyes and grinned. "To be honest I don't think I'm a relationship material."

Penumue just raised a brow at his response.

"What type of girls you like Uzumaki?"

Now she was really intrigued to know his answer.

The blond looked at her with a glint in his eyes and spoke. "Just like you my dear stalker. Strong, beautiful, humble, caring and your exotic purple hair are just a bonus. Though you would look much better with orange hair."

Penumue smirked back. Two can play this game. "Oh really? Don't tempt me Uzumaki. I don't want to torture these humans and made them hear a virgin's screams for mercy."

A grin found its way onto the shinobi's face as he heard that. Raising his hand up he snapped his fingers and Penumue found all other people in her vision stop where they were, it was like the time itself had stopped around them.

"Now that problem is solved so shall we continue?" She froze hearing his voice in her ear, whispering huskily into it.

A blush appeared on her face as his hot breath graced her neck. The situation only get worsened when she felt him inhaling her scent.

"W-what are you doing?!" She shouted with a crimson face.

_Crack_

She watched the cracks appeared in her surroundings before the whole area around her shattered like glass, revealing a smirking Naruto sitting in his seat and people going on about their businesses.

'An illusion? But when?' She thought inside her mind.

"Back to earth, Stalker-chan." She heard his teasing voice and let out a growl.

"Uzumaki that was-" Naruto cut her off with a smile.

"Just a joke. You are too old for my tastes anyways."

"Woman don't like it when their age is mentioned. Especially the supernatural ones." She warned with a huff.

"I just stated the truth." The blond said with a shrug of his shoulders. "How old are you anyway? 2000? 3000? 10000?"

"Haha, very funny Uzumaki. I would like to see your wrinkly face forty years from now while I will still retain my youth." She mocked him.

Naruto mused inside his mind. He won't age past his prime even 4000 years from now.

"Do you mind me asking why you hate the devils so much?"

She smirked triumphantly thinking that he got nothing in return to her last retort. Despite all his powers and strength, he was just a human, in the end, a powerful one yes but a human nonetheless.

She heard his question and replied.

"What kind of question is that? They are our arch enemies. We fought and killed each other in the 'Great War'. So, of course, I hate them."

The blond Uzumaki looked at her with a serious expression before nodding his head.

"So you hate them for killing your friends and comrades. Understandable."

"Yeah, it is." She said with a frown, not liking the topic in the least.

"Do you hate heaven and angels also?" His next question was a tricky one.

"It goes without saying."

Naruto gave her a look. "You are lying Miss Penumue."

His blunt statement surprised her.

"What? I'm not." She defended herself but Naruto continued to give her a blank look.

"Okay okay. I don't hate them but I'm not a huge fan of them either." She decided to be honest with him.

Naruto once again nodded. "Then why you hate devils?" She opened her mouth to repeat her answer but he didn't give her a chance. "Either you lost someone close to them or there is another reason completely."

Penumue clenched her fists. "And how did you reach this assumption?"

"Simple. If you hate devils for killing your comrades and friends then you should hate angels also but the fact is you don't. Also, if you hate them for fighting you in that useless tussle you people named 'Great War' then that reason is very shallow and honestly quite pathetic of you." Naruto commented boldly.

Penumue took offence to that. Her magic flared for a brief second.

"It wasn't a useless battle. Many of my friends died and gave their lives in it. It was a-" She was once again cut off by Naruto.

"Useless war that Azazel and you people had a choice not to join. From what I know it was Lucifer who declared war on Heaven and you people just jumped into the fray."

Penumue was silent. Uzumaki was right. It was Grigori who jumped into the 'Great War'. True their borders were being under attack but they could have easily used their strength to better their defences and refrain themselves from fighting an all-out war against the other two factions.

"As for the deaths of your comrades and friends? What did you expect when you went into the war huh? There was a high chance that many of your people won't return from the battlefield. Devils and Angels also lost their kin to you and your people. You are not the only one who suffered." He stated in a calm yet stern voice.

"I-it's not the right place for this kind of conversation." She muttered, having no words to say to him.

"Don't worry. I'm not an idiot no matter how much I portray myself as one. I've put an illusion over us. Now stop running from my questions."

Penumue frowned. She remained silent for some time before speaking. "And what a brat like you know about war? You want me to forget about my friends and comrades? Forgive those devils for taking their lives? For hurting me!"

Naruto could easily sense her anger but he stayed calm.

"No." He spoke, not losing his calm. "You should always keep them in your heart and remember their sacrifices. I'm not saying you should just forgive devils and angels but try to be neutral in this whole situation. Your comrades and friends did not die for nothing, ya know. Honour their memories."

"And how you want me to do that?" She asked with a scowl.

"By living your life free of hate and desire for revenge. By living a life they would want you to have. By making sure that no other would go through what you have to everyday." The Jinchurikki answered in a soft voice. "Vengeance is not an answer. Just say that you killed all those devils and angels who killed your friends, what then? Their friends and family will try to kill you and your people in return. It will just create another cycle of hatred. Good and bad people are on every side."

Penumue looked down and remained silent for several minutes. Naruto just sat there calmly, with his eyes closed.

At the moment the faces and memories of all her friends that perished in the war flashed through her mind. The happy times they spent together, the laughs they shared, all the happy memories.

"Y-you sounds like an old man Uzumaki. I didn't know that you could be serious like this." She tried to joke, wiping a lone tear away.

Naruto gave her a genuine smile. "Then take this old man's advice and let go of your hate. It's not worth it and honestly, I would hate if a beautiful woman like you completely turned into a hateful and revenge-obsessed maniac." He flicked her forehead sending a little bit of his sage chakra to make her feel better.

_'Warm.'_ She thought and locked her eyes with his bright blue ones.

"If you need help come to me and this Great Sage of Mount Myoboku will help you." He said in a joking manner, picked up his bag, gave her a playful wink and slowly walked away.

"You've given me a lot to think today. I'll consider what you told me." She said simply.

Naruto stopped at the entrance and glanced back at her for a moment before eventually leaving the cafe.

**1 Week Later: Kyoto**

The former Hokage found himself sitting in the park, watching children with their parents enjoying the evening. It brought back memories of his own childhood in Leaf village. He was the village's pariah. Nobody except the Third Hokage wanted to acknowledge his existence at that time. Even Kakashi who was his father's student never approached him before he passed the exams and became a shinobi of the Leaf. The villagers would throw icy glares at him and whisper all sorts of bad things behind his back. Many shops made it clear he wasn't welcome in there and those who do often overcharged him for smallest of things. Most of the times, he would be kicked out of the shops with curses and not one person in the whole village would step up for him.

Instead, he would find them smirking at his situation or just plainly ignore him as if he wasn't even present there.

It was painful to not have anyone care for you in your life. He was so lonely back then and that was when he decided to become a prankster. He just wanted the attention of people, he didn't care if it was a good or bad type of attention he was getting.

A small chuckle escaped his lips. It was really childish thinking, but he was a child back then so it was fine.

The blond shinobi closed his eyes and enjoyed the gentle breeze against his face. His reason for being here was to see the youkai living in the area. The fact that these beings could use chakra was enough to gain his attention.

**"Hmmph..."** Shukaku huffed **"There is no one worth my salt here."**

Naruto smiled. 'Well not everyone can match the great spirit of sand, right?'

**"Absolutely brat. Never doubt that ever!"** Shukaku roared.

Naruto could feel the other tailed-beasts boring hole into the back of his head for inflating Shukaku's ego. The Tanuki was not going to shut his big mouth anytime soon now.

**"Naruto you bastar..."**

The blue eyed teen quickly severed the link between him and the chakra beings. He would let them deal with their cute and lovable sibling. A snicker escaped his lips as he pictured the tailed beasts trying to calm down their eccentric brother.

"So we finally meet, Uzumaki Naruto..." A voice said and suddenly a short black haired man was in front of the shinobi, smirking down at him.

Naruto gave him a bored look. " Who are you now?"

The young man just smiled at him, his blue eyes closed now. "My name is Cao Cao, weilder of the **'True Longinus'** and protector of humans."

Naruto merely nodded his head at his introduction. "Normally, it would be my turn to introduce myself now but you already know my name. Also can you explain what this **'True Longinus'** is? You sound as if it's some big shot."

Cao Cao gazed at him arrogantly now. It seems that he had a lot to teach this boy after he accepted to be part of his little organization.

"Do you know about the sacred gears?"

"Hmmm...I can swear I heard that word before somewhere." Naruto mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

Cao Cao frowned. "They are the special artifacts created by God. All have some powerful or unique ability, specific to it. There are also longinus class sacred gears but they are few..." And so begins his long explanation.

After 15 minutes Cao Cao finished. "And I have the strongest of them all, the one and only, the holy spear, **'True Longinus'**."

Ignoring the prode in his voice, Naruto stood up. "Thank you for explaining all this to me Kao. I will try to remember all that but no promises."

Cao Cao scowled. "It's Cao not Kao and where are you going? I'm not done talking yet!"

Naruto turned and stared at him. "Then talk. I don't have whole night to spare, ya know."

_'Disrespectful brat.'_ Cao Cao thought but didn't voice it out. He needed to stay calm and convince him peacefully. If the boy still declined his generous offer then he will have no choice but to make him understand with force.

"You know about the biblical and other factions in the world, right?" At Naruto's nod he continued. "What do you think about current devil system? I want to hear your personal opinion."

"Personal opinion huh?" Naruto started, rubbing his cheek lazily. "Sooner or later it will collapse. Simple as that."

"Do you know how some devils turn us humans and some other species to do their bidding? Against our will no less."

"Yeah I know that." Naruto replied with a frown, remembering those devils he had met in the woods months ago.

"Still you roam around freely without a care in the world?" Cao Cao questioned.

The blond rubbed the back of his head with a grin on his face. "Well, I can evade anyone who comes after me. So no worries there."

Cao Cao narrowed his eyes. "Yet I found you easily. Don't be foolish. You won't be able to protect yourself if devils or any other faction sets their eyes on you." He stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

Naruto yawned. "So what you want me to do? Stay at home or go in hiding?"

Cao Cao smirked at his question. "None. I want you to join me and my little group dedicated to protecting humans. You are a human, aren't you? You have the power to do so as well as the responsibility to help your kind!" He boasted passionately.

Naruto inwardly sighed. He really didn't want to get involved in all this useless supernatural stuff. He also wondered if he could be called a human here? Sure he was human in his home world but here he could very well be described as an alien. Humans here failed to evolve.

Old man Hagoromo and chakra was the catalyst for his race's evolution in the shinobi world but no one bothered with the humans here.

So he could be called an evolved human here.

"No thank you, man. I'm good on my own."

Cao Cao frowned at his answer. "Are you sure? Don't you want to protect humans and humanity against these evil beings who use us as their tools?"

Naruto just stared at the man giving him a questioning look. Cao Cao stared back with his eyes narrowing ever so slightly. The lockdown continued for more than a minute before the blond spoke.

"Okay, I'll join your little group." Cao Cao smiled victoriously. Clearly happy to get a new member for his group. "But on one condition," Naruto added.

Looking at him curiously, the wielder of the **'True Longinus'** inquired. "And what is that?"

"I'm on a summer break. All you have to do is catch me again like this and you'll have me in your group." Responded the shinobi with a challenging smirk.

Cao Cao scoffed arrogantly after hearing his demand. "It would be a child's play for me, Uzumaki."

Naruto just smiled at him softly. "Alright, then it's decided. If you failed to do so I would be left alone, never to be bothered again."

Cao Cao scoffed once again at Naruto's demand. Like a brat could evade him?

"Deal." He agreed.

"Kokabiel should learn to keep his mouth shut, don't you think."

There was no change in Cao Cao's facial expression upon hearing that name..

"What made you think it was Kokabiel?" Cao Cao asked.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Just a hunch." He replied.

"Your hunch is wrong then, Uzumaki. I'll tell you the name after winning this little challenge of yours." The black haired man commented and began to walk away.

"Good luck." Was Naruto's short reply.

"Keep it. You will need it more than me." The man spoke back with a smirk.

Naruto watched him go and his grin vanished. His expression now deadly serious. He sensed Cao Cao was lying about Kokabiel. It seems he needs to speak to Azazel about upholding his end of the bargain and keep his underlings in check as promised.

**Underworld: Gremory Castle**

Sirzechs smiled as he watched his little sister arrived at the gates accompanied by her peerage members. He had been anxiously waiting for her arrival since this morning. His parents along with his wife and little boy were already present there to welcome her home. It was times like this that makes him realize the real worth of the civil war he had fought in all those centuries ago. He always wanted to give a peaceful and bright future to the next generations to come. Unlike the one, he and his friends grew up in.

A childhood filled with bloodshed and war.

Those were the dark days for him. Many of his friends and comrades died in that war. There were times when he was very close to giving up but there was always this one person who stood behind him, comforted him and continued to provide him with the courage he needed in the battles he had to face.

His friend, subordinate, lover and now wife.

Ilona Gremory.

"Do you want anything, Lord Lucifer?" He heard Grayfia say and turned to find her standing behind him.

The former Gremory was a little shocked seeing her slightly red eyes. It was like she had been crying over something.

"Uh no thanks, Grayfia. Are you alright?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes." Her reply was instant and short.

Sirzechs frowned inwardly at his 'Queen'. She still didn't consider him a friend and won't tell him anything about what had been bothering her lately. Well, he tried his best to form a friendship with her but she wants to keep their relationship strictly professional.

For what reasons? He didn't know.

"Okay..." Sirzechs said slowly. "You can have the rest of the day off. Also can you please inform Surtur that I need him in my office. There is a mission suitable for him."

The silver-haired woman just nodded her head and silently left the place. Sirzechs waited for her to leave before adopting a happy smile on his face and briskly made his way towards his sister.

_'Time to embarrass her a little.'_ He thought inside his mind.

"You look well, Rias. I'm glad to have you back among us." Zeoticus said with a smile.

Rias smiled. "Me too. It's good to be back. I missed you all."

"But not more than me!" A loud voice yelled and Rias found herself caught in a tight bear hug by Sirzechs.

Her face flushed as he started muttering how much he had missed her and how glad he was feeling at having her back all the while rubbing his cheek with her affectionately.

"Stop it, Nii-sama!" Sirzechs let go of her and chuckled at her red face.

"You are looking so adorable right now, Ria-chan," The Red Satan commented.

Rias just flushed even more at this while the other members laughed heartedly at the scene.

"Stop embarrassing her dear. Rias must be tired so I think you should save all that you have planned for her for later. Don't you think?" Ilona spoke with a bright smile on her face.

Sirzechs pouted but nodded his head, agreeing with his wife.

Rias let out a relieved sigh. At least she was safe from her childish and eccentric brother for now. "Thank you, Nee-sama." The crimson haired girl said, feeling really thankful to her.

"Welcome home, Rias-oba." Millicas said with a bow.

Rias looked at her only nephew and let out a huff. "I still remember what you did Millicas. Uzumaki-san told me it was his and your doing back in the canteen." She said, her arms crossed over her chest.

Millicas chuckled. "But it was funny and Mister Naruto asked for my help with that. I didn't know he was planning that, Oba-chan."

Before Rias could say anything else she find Ilona looking at her questioningly.

"What did he do Rias and who is this Naruto person?"

Rias scowled. "Naruto Uzumaki is the first male student of Kuoh and Millicas here helped him prank me when Nii-sama and others visited me on open day."

Ilona raised a brow and looked at her son.

"Is he the one who inspired you to prank people for fun, Mill-chan?" She asked sweetly, making him uncomfortable.

Millicas knew lying now would only get him in more trouble with his mother. So he just nodded his head.

Ilona smiled. "I see. He seems like an interesting person. I suppose a meeting with him soon is in order.."

"He isn't in Kuoh town anymore, Lady Ilona." Akeno informed her big sister figure.

"Oh and how come you know that?" The Lucifer's wife questioned with a raised brow.

Rias grinned evily. Now was the time to embarrass her 'Queen'.

"Because stalking and keeping tabs on him is Akeno's new hobby."

However, Akeno did not blush at this and stayed calm. Much to her annoyance.

"What can I say Rias? He's interesting." She responded, a hand resting on her cheek with a sly smile on her face.

"Hmmm... I remember him." Sirzechs joined in on the conversation. "But I sensed nothing from him so I fail to see what is so interesting about the boy."

Akeno nodded her head. "As far as I know he's just a normal human. He has no sacred gear or magical abilities. The thing that makes him interesting is his nature. He's different from the other humans I've met so far."

Now her response made others raise their brows as well. It was not like Akeno to praise others like this.

"Well I think you should all go to your rooms and rest for a bit. We can talk all we want at dinner." Venelana suggested.

The others nodded their head and left. All except Ilona who stared at Akeno as the viloet eyed hybrid walked away.

_'I should keep an eye on her. I don't think she's foolish enough to fall for a simple human.'_ She thought with a frown.

She had nothing against humans. In fact, she would have been happy for Akeno if she was indeed falling in love but so far it looks like this Naruto Uzumaki was just a normal human. A devil she may be but a cruel person she was not.

One of them could easily turn him into a devil but without any sacred gear and small reserves, he would just be an outcast in the underworld. Like many of the other low-class devils.

Ilona continued to watch Akeno until she disappeared around the corridor before leaving as well.

**Few Days later**

Naruto found himself standing in front of an old looking cave with a serious look on his face. After contemplating for a few seconds he did a single hand seal and use a Fūton Jutsu to cut the several vines and branches that covered the small entrance.

**"I don't think you should be here."**

Naruto chose to ignore his partner and friend this time. Closing his eyes for a split second, he went into his basic sage mode. Doing so brought a scowl to his face, something that became a habit of his nowadays whenever he activates his sage mode. The nature energy here was corrupted by the actions of beings that inhabit this world.

It was so corrupted and full of hatred that it could drive a weak-willed man to insanity.

Though it wasn't something he couldn't control. He smirked slightly. Dealing with Kurama trying to take over his body in his younger days has its perks after all.

**"I heard that..."** Kurama grumbled inside his mind.

He was once again ignored by the blond who was busy examining the ancient markings carved into the stone.

**"Grrr..."**

Naruto sighed. 'Okay now stop growling at me, Kurama. What's the problem in checking this? It's not like it will get us in any trouble.'

As if on cue, a large magic circle flared to life underneath him before he found himself trapped in a golden cage with several chains wrapped around him.

**"You just have to open your big mouth!"** Kurama said dryly.

Naruto pouted like a child but didn't say anything.

"You know I didn't expect that you would be a spy. Not after you helped my little Kunou, Uzumaki-san." Yasaka spoke in a firm voice.

"You are not going to believe me now, are you?" Naruto frowned when the fox youkai just shook her head.

"Now tell me what you were doing here?" Yasaka demanded.

**"Just come clean with her,"** Kurama advised.

Naruto frowned. "Look I just wanted to see the cause of concentrated energy in there, that's all."

"Lie. A simple human like you shouldn't be able to sense leylines." She stated as a matter of fact before her eyes turned sharp. "Unless it was another lie of yours and you are not as simple as you claim to be."

The blond sighed. He could avoid all this by just simply teleporting away but it won't be a good idea.

"Yes. I'm not normal by any stretch of the imagination. I'm... I'm a sage."

Yasaka's eyes widened at what she heard. "I see but it still doesn't excuse you to sneak in here."

Naruto frowned and took a deep breath. Curiosity really kills the cat it seems. He thought dryly. "Nothing I say can make you believe me. So is there any way to prove that I bear no ill intentions towards you or your people? I was just curious."

Yasaka just continued to stare at him for what seems like hours before a smirk found it's way onto her face.

"Actually there is."

The Uzumaki smiled. "There is? What is it then? Don't keep me in suspense now."

The woman just smiled and took out something from her robes.

Naruto paled seeing what was in her hands.

"Don't tell me tha-"

"Oh, but you lied to us an-"

"Oh yeah but you also hide the fact that you are a Youkai. So you are not clean either!" The blond shinobi retorted.

"I have a hunch you knew that already." Yasaka smiled when he shut his mouth.

Naruto began to move back when she began her stride towards him but the ropes kept him in place.

**"Hahahaha I'm so going to enjoy this."** The huge fox in his gut laughed.

**10 Days ****Later**

Kurama grumbled as he watched Naruto playing hide seek with the little fox brat in the garden. Honestly, this wasn't what he had in mind when that woman took out a whip from her robes. He thought she was going to deliver punishment to his partner but all she did was strike him with it and sealed his energy inside his body. The seal was strong, Kurama could tell but it wasn't strong enough to contain his or Naruto's chakra.

**"He is enjoying his stay here, isn't he?" **Gyukki commented solemnly.

Kurama stared at his brother from the corner of his eyes. **"Yes he is. He could have left at any moment but he chose not to."**

The other tailed-beasts were also present there. Even Isobu was awake for once in his life instead of napping away.

**"He seems happy..." **Matatabi voiced out her thoughts. **"He is truly happy and not faking it like other times."**

Kurama remained silent, observing his friend from inside the seal. Naruto was getting attached to the child and to some extent people in this world. Something he stopped doing for a very long time. Even in his last days in elemental nations he would move on to a new place whenever he felt himself getting attached to people there.

The blond refused to get attached to people and then see them consumed by the sands of time.

**_'I hope you won't do that here, Naruto.' _**The strongest bijju thought. **_'I won't let you do that this time my friend.'_**

**-The End-**

**_**

**I need a beta reader so if anyone is interested PM me, thanks.**

**I hope you like this chapter. Not much action in it but that's reserved for the next one. I wrote this in hurry so please ignore if you found more mistakes than usual.**

**If you got any ideas feel free to PM me.**

**On another note.**

**Only Penumue and Grayfia are confirmed right now in harem.**

**You can tell me who else you want in it except Rias and other girls. Akeno is still a maybe.**

**Yes, Ilona is an OC.**

**And the most important thing.**

**Please Review. It helps a lot.**

**Till Next Time.**

**Bye Bye!**


End file.
